1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a under-frame for a motor vehicle seat wherein the under-frame for a motor vehicle seat includes a basic body connectable to a vehicle floor, a seat frame adjustable relatively with respect to the basic body between an utmost front position and an utmost rear position, a pair of front and rear vibration levers jointed-connected to the basic body and the seat frame, respectively, an adjustment arm joint-connected to one of the pair of vibration levers and including a saw engagement part on its free end region, an adjustment device connected to the adjustment arm on the free end region for adjusting the seat frame with respect to the basic body, and a spring member for applying compression stress to the seat frame toward a starting direction.
2. Description of Related Art
The under-frame for a motor vehicle seat has been proposed as various embodiments, and in these cases, according to the exemplary embodiments, the under-frame allows many adjustment possibilities of the motor vehicle seat position to a user with optimized-application. The adjustment possibilities are accomplished by the constitutional unit of the vehicle seat, which are relatively adjustable to each other, or the constitutional units of the under-frame for a motor vehicle wherein in this case the constitutional units are moved manually, or by a motor.
Due to the many adjustment possibilities, the under-frame is often formed complicatedly, which causes a high material cost of the motor vehicle seat and a high manufacturing cost thereof. However, there increases a demand of an economical, light and simply configured motor vehicle seat to a vehicle manufacturer for supplying a specially low price vehicle at the manufacturer side, and in this case a comfortable feeling with respect to the adjustment possibility of the motor vehicle seat may be damaged. however, for example, a basic adjustment possibility such as a seat length application to the individual user has to conveniently ensured. This object relates to the position of the adjustable seat and also an operational possibility thereof.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.